Insanity of Home School
by TRikiD
Summary: She suffered for far too long of cabin fever and lack of real socializing, and the bottled up violence inside turned her mad. Now that she's come back to public school, she's completely bonkers with the plans of how to get ultimate revenge on her enemies.


Insanity of Home School

Chapter 1 - I Came Back

I had been waiting for this day for nearly a year, now, and as most sixteen year olds would have gone to bed maybe…shortly after nine, twelve at the latest…I hadn't slept at all. I was just too excited, and my mom was still sleeping at this hour so she would have enough energy to wake up my younger siblings, and because I'm old enough to get myself ready for school. But I wasn't even tired in the first place; throughout the entire night, my excitement kept me going like caffeine…well, I would be lying if I said it was JUST my excitement keeping me awake.

The bubbling of my anger is also what kept me from getting the least bit of sleep, and as I waited in the cool autumn breeze for the school bus the next morning, I was becoming more and more thrilled to start my first day of eleventh grade.

But soon, my bus showed up, at its usual time of seven twenty in the morning. As the yellow bus pulled up in front of my house out in the country, I couldn't help but sigh happily while reading the big black text on the side: **Canterlot High School**.

Yes, I went to a school of Canterlot for most of my life, even though I lived just south of Ponyville.

I grinned as I grabbed one of my saddlebag straps with my right hoof, and lifted my left hoof to the railing as I climbed up onto the bus.

"Hey, Butters," my sixty-something year old bus driver named Bob greeted.

"Hey, Bob," I greeted back softly as I walked passed him and sat in seat number two.

"How you plan on startin' yer new year?"

I mumbled something.

"Huh?!" Bob asked loudly since the old stallion's hearing was a little bad.

"It's a surprise," I repeated loudly, and Bob nodded his head.

"Huh…well, are ya at least excited?"

I could only grin and chuckle at his question.

"You have NO idea, Bob."

* * *

Walking through those glass doors had to be the best feeling for Butterfly Effect she'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Butterfly Effect was a white Earth Pony Mare with a flowing mane and tail of a dark brown color, and her eyes matched. Her cutie mark was that of three white butterflies and a silver wisp of wind swirling around them in a spiral.

She noticed that not all eyes were immediately fixated on her once she entered, but that didn't bother her. Soon enough, she would get all the attention she desired.

Like every morning, when she used to walk through the main corridor, friends and specific groups were divided into separate parts of the room. Butterfly Effect never gave a flying feather as to look and remember where each group was; all she knew where her old friends were.

"Hey, guys!" Butterfly Effect called and trotted up to a rectangular table against the wall in the midst of the crowd, where two colts where casually sitting and talking together.

When the colts turned and saw Butterfly, their eyes went wide and they smiled brightly at her.

"Butters, is that you?" asked a dark green Pegasus with icy blue eyes, and a bright yellow spiked mane and tail.

"In the flesh," Butterfly boasted while plopping my saddlebag behind the others, and sat down on the table next to the green Pegasus.

"We thought you were home schooled," a chubby red unicorn with a curly black mane and tail and green eyes pointed out with a quirked brow.

"I was. But my parents thought I should at least spend my last year of grade school in a public place—to actually socialize, and all. Personally, I hate it," Butterfly explained with a sneer, and slumped forward, "You guys seen Somber yet?"

"Yeah, he's at the end of the hall," the red unicorn replied, and Butterfly quickly grabbed her bag and jumped off the table, trotting down the hall without another word.

"Ok, ok! It's your turn, Red Jack!" the green Pegasus laughed in a whisper at the red unicorn.

"Oh, right! Ahem…I cannot pass this test, Dear Old Spike! It is simply too pompous—like me!" Red Jack dramatically acted out in a mocking but rather good English accent, and Spike burst out laughing.

Whether or not they were a year younger than Butterfly Effect, they were always this fun and naïve. Definitely the closest of her very few friends.

Meanwhile, Butterfly walked through the crowd and kept her eyes focused on a familiar figure at the end. It was a skinny Unicorn stallion with whiter fur than Butterfly's, and his main and tail were pitch black and messy, his eyes were icy blue, and he always wore a dirty black hoody.

"Heya, Somber. Miss me?" Butterfly joked when she finally reach the reclusive Unicorn, who was also an old friend of hers as well as in the same grade.

"Nope. I miss my computer," Somber Tail replied grimly.

"Why?"

"My parents took it away for smoking weed…again."

"Well, no worries. You'll get it back at some point. They can't keep ya in the dark forever. But lucky for you, I'm back, so we get to talk about the bitches and bastards of this school. How've _they_ been, anyway?"

"Still the same bitches and bastards since you left. Where'd you even go?"

"Moved to Ponyville, and had to go ta crappy home school. I tell ya, the cabin fever is the _worst_."

"Well, now we can make fun of the snobs of Canterlot High School, now that we're back together again."

"Yup. This dynamic duo is the only good thing in this damn place."

* * *

The first class for Butterfly Effect's new year back at Canterlot High School was art, and so she wore a calm expression as she walked into Mrs. Palette's room, Mrs. Palette being the high school art teacher.

"Good to have you back, Butterfly Effect! How have you been?" Mrs. Palette greeted happily when she noticed her old student walk in.

"Just fine, Mrs. Palette, thank you for asking. And might I ask, have you lost weight?" Butterfly asked the blue Unicorn mare with a smile, her eyes bright blue and her black mane and tail have certainly grown longer over the years.

"Oh, yes, I have! Thank you for noticing!"

"Well, thank you for giving me a nice figure to notice."

"You're such a flatterer, Butterfly."

"I have my moments. Now, where do I sit?"

"Umm…oh, it looks like there's one spot left on that table over there."

Butterfly mouthed a thank you to the teacher, and she followed to where her hoof was pointing, which was the one table on the farthest to the left of the door, and one of the two tables closest to the white board at the front of the classroom.

There were already three ponies sitting there, and Butterfly Effect remembered them all too well. She even grinned a creepy grin when approaching their table, and they tried to ignore it but didn't do so well.

"Well, this scenario _certainly_ looks familiar," Butterfly giddily pointed out while taking a seat next to a short Unicorn with khaki fur and a short dark brown mane and tail, and she wore thin brown glasses over her aquamarine eyes; across from them was a tall yellow Unicorn mare with a short yellow mane and tail and blue eyes on the left, and to the right was an even taller Unicorn stallion with blue fur and a slick black mane and tail, and he wore a pair of thin silver glasses over his green eyes.

"Little Tapper, Sunny, Rays, Long Playlist, how ya'll doin'? Did ya miss me? I missed you," Butterfly Effect mocked with an innocent look, and rested her head on her hooves when looking around at the three ponies. And then she turned and looked at Littler Tapper, the one sitting next to her. "Isn't it just weird that we all sit together like this again after all these years? Gosh, I really missed this."

"Yeah…weird," Little Tapper commented, secretly sharing nervous glances with the other two.

"Um, we thought you left…like, for good," Sunny Rays quickly pointed out, her eyes nervously glancing around when trying to avoid direct eye contact with Butterfly.

"Oh, I left for quite a while. I won't tell you exactly where I went, but I will say that I definitely wasn't in Canterlot," Butterfly explained with her creepy smirk again.

"Then why are you back?" questioned Long Playlist.

"We moved when Dad got a job, but then he got a better job in Canterlot, so we moved back. The end."

Eventually, their conversation ended, and Mrs. Palette started putting the class to work by working on clay sculptures of animals on cards they drew from a hat.

Ironically enough, Butterfly Effect was the one to draw the school's mascot: the Canterlot Manticore, which represents the relentlessness and strength of the school.

And after a while, Butterfly's small sculpture of the fearsome beast was beginning to look very good, but what spooked her classmates, especially those closest, was the small details she put into it while humming the somber tune of Frost Mix's "Insanity."

"Wow, that looks really good, Butterfly! And I love how scary you made it look! Very suiting!" Mrs. Palette complimented when she walked up to her table and Butterfly's impressive sculpture was finally finished. It was a large Manticore reared up on its hind legs, as its front claws were extended to their fullest, as well as their sharp teeth showing when its massive jaws were open. It was certainly one spine-chilling little piece of art.

"Why, thank you. I thought if I had to craft a scary beast, I'd better make sure it strikes fear into the hearts of those who dare look at it," Butterfly pointed out hysterically, and slowly turned her head to stare at Long Playlist, Sunny Rays, and Little Tapper with wide eyes and dilated pupils, as well as another toothy smile, making them all lean back in their seats in fear.

 _So far, so good,_ thought Butterfly.


End file.
